New Generation Series/Characters
These are the characters for NG. Enjoy! Major Charries First Series Bramblepath :Bramblepath is a brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and dazzling green eyes. She is the daughter of Bramblestar and his new mate, Dusksky. Her littermate is Leopardheart, but she has 3 younger sisters, Spottedpaw, Maplepaw, and Cinderpaw. She resides in ThunderClan. :Bramblepath is very ambitious and loyal. She's intelligent, but she tends to think with her heart and not with her head. She has a good sense of humor and is a bit of a romantic although she has a temper you don't want to get in the way of! Raincloud :Raincloud is a dappled gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Her father is Tigerheart and her mother is Dovewing. Raincloud has no siblings. Raincloud was born in ShadowClan. :Raincloud has plenty of fire and ambition, but she's not always a bad cat. She can have a wicked sense of humor and can be friendly...if she likes you. Because of her troubled upbringing and the tuants she recieved as a kit, she can be cold and cunning, easily confused by the words of a smart, charismatic cat....She has a huge heart thuogh, and though she tries to hide it, she's utterly devoted to her mates, her kits, and her friends. : Scarshade :Scarshade is a ginger she-cat with green eyes. She was born in RiverClan to Mistystar and has no siblings. :Scarshade is a fun, outgoing she-cat. She can be serious but prefers to be optimistic and humorous. Her heart is always in the right place and she'd do anything for a friend. Small and quick and a very good swimmer, she is more tolerent and friendly towards other Clans then most. Brightshadow :Brightshadow is a black and wihte tom with storm-blue eyes. He was born in ThunderClan. :Brightshadow is a caring tom, even if he does like to kid around a lot. He prefers the company of she-cats to toms, and he's very close with his friends. Brightshadow is pretty popular, but he can also be really weird. Sometimes suspicious of the other Clans, he always keeps his claws and mind sharp... : Leopardheart :Leopardheart is a golden dappled she-cat with pretty green eyes. She's Bramblepath's littermate and was born in ThunderClan to Bramblestar and Dusksky. She has 3 younger sisters, Maplepaw, Spottedpaw, and Cinderpaw. :Leopardheart is a peace-loving she-cat. She thinks carefully about every action and is very tolerent of the other Clans. She'll fight when she has to, but she'd like nothing more then if the Clans could never fight. She's very friendly and loves to play with the kits. Mossnight :Mossnight is a silver tabby she-cat with river-blue eyes. She was born in WindClan to Heatherstar and Breezepelt. :Mossnight is a perfectionist, which is ironic because her life is so messed up. Her parents don't love eachother, her best friend turns out to be evil, and everything just seems to go wrong for her. She's very emotional, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, and she's quite ambitious. Second Series Nightpaw :Nightpaw is a black she-cat with amber eyes. She was born to Spottedhorse in ThunderClan. :Nightpaw has a fiery temper, one that matches her power of being able to control thunder and lightning. Her heart makes her decisions for her and she doesn't always try to do what's right, just what she wants. She's not afraid of much and she likes being in control. Sarcastic and sometimes a jerk, Nightpaw is proud of who she is....even though she's sure she's a monster. Splashpaw :Splashpaw is a silver she-cat with pale blue eyes. She was born to Mosscloud in WindClan. :Splashpaw was one of the first to figure out her powers. Her easy-going personality matches the winds she can control, even though she knows she can unleash far more power. She talks to her elemential, Wind a lot and is very friendly. She's very mature for her age and Splashpaw isn't afraid to ask for advice. She isn't afraid to mingle with cats from other Clans. Splashpaw has a clear sense of right and wrong and will do anything for the greater good. Wildpaw :Wildpaw is a pretty dark brown she-cat with a flowing tail and darker paws and aquamarine eyes. She was born in ShadowClan with her brother, Cloudypaw. :Wildpaw is a very hyper she-cat who loves to live up to her name. She has many crushes and has a firm belief that one day she'll find the right tom. She's not afraid to use her power, but has no idea exactly how dangerous her control of shadows is. She's mischevious and, compared to her brother, a crazed rulebreaker. But Wildpaw just loves adventure and, true to her name, to be wild. Cloudypaw :Cloudypaw is a white tom with blue eyes, born to Scarshade in RiverClan. His siblings are Dappledpaw and Shiningpaw. :Cloudypaw is a shy, quiet tom. For him, adventures are an ordeal and he prefers taking quiet walks in he woods near home to plsying with other kits. He's afraid of water, making his powern of controling it a bit of a problem. He's not just humble, he shies away from the fact that he has been chosen, wishing his power was given to the more capable Dappledpaw... Requested Charries Cloudpaw :Cloudpaw is a ShadowClan tom with blue eyes and white fur with gray patches. Cloudpaw is very outgoing. (Charecter by Wetty) Snowpaw :Snowpaw is a creamish-hite she-cat with blue eyes. She is a charming young apprentice from ThunderClan yet is often hard on herself and puts herself down. But she is always ready to bounce back. (Charrie by Shistar) Songbird :Songbird is a white she cat with green eyes. She loves to play around and enjoys being lively with her friends but if the time comes, she can be serious. She is one of the most strong willed cats in ThunderClan. (Charrie by Hollysun) Birdpaw :Birdpaw (later Birdfeather) is a cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She's quiet, shy, and polite, but can be defensive and fierce at times. She doesn't fall in love with anyone and can be defensive and fierce. She's in RiverClan. (charrie by Smudge) Hollypaw :Hollypaw (later Hollyfrost) is a pale ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. Hollypaw is quiet but not shy. Most of the time she is sweet and kind but when she wants to be she can claw your ears off with her barbed tongue and hurt even the toughest of cats. She is quite stubborn about not falling in love, but when the right tom comes along, she falls hard and fast. She's in ShadowClan. (charrie by: Smudge) Minor Charries Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics